Many existing gaming machines, such as, traditional slot machines, include bonus schemes. Typically, a bonus round of the bonus scheme begins when the player reaches a bonus triggering event in the primary game of the gaming device. In slot machines that employ reels, the triggering event generally occurs when the player reaches a predetermined combination of symbols on the reels. In general, the bonus round provides the player with an opportunity to gain and accumulate a bonus value or award before the bonus round ends or terminates.
For example, in “In-Between” bonus games, two cards from a standard deck of cards are dealt face up. The player can wager on whether the next card dealt from the deck of cards is between the two dealt cards. The player wins if the next card is in between the two cards and loses if it is not.
In another known bonus game, one card from a standard deck of cards is displayed face up and four cards are displayed face down. The player must choose a single face down card which the player guesses to be higher than the face up card. A correct choice doubles the player's previous win and provides the player another chance to double the player's win or collect the player's winnings. In one version, an incorrect choice ends the double up game and the player's prior winnings are lost. In another version, a choice lower than the face up card results in a loss of all of the player's prior winnings and a choice equal to the face up card results in a replay of the double up game.
In another bonus game, the player selects or is dealt a card. If the card is low (e.g., 2 to 7) the player loses the player's prior winnings. If the card is high (e.g., 9 to Ace) the player's prior winnings are doubled. If the card is an intermediate card (e.g., 8) the player loses or the double up game is repeated.
In another game described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,135, a player is enabled to predict whether a symbol is included in one of a plurality of symbol sets. In this game, a plurality of symbol sets are formed from a plurality of symbols. A player is enabled to predict which symbol set will include a randomly determined symbol. If the player is wrong, the game ends. If the player predicts correctly, the player receives an award and the game continues with the symbol sets changing after each correct prediction. If the player correctly predicts a predetermined number of times without being incorrect, the player wins a relatively larger award.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide players with gaming devices having new bonus schemes.